


i'm in love with you (and all these little things)

by intertwiningwords



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Insecure Rich, M/M, Rich's lisp, idk what to even tag this as uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: rich is insecure about his lisp.





	i'm in love with you (and all these little things)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrus07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus07/gifts).



> i love these boys so much help  
> also happy birthday evelyn!! i know it's not much but i wanted to write you a little something for your birthday and a congratulations on graduation and everything. ily lots!!

Even without his squip, Rich couldn’t help but fall into the old habit of trying to hide his lisp. Whether it was going to extreme effort to mask it using as few words with the letter ‘s’ in it as humanly possible.

The squip had conditioned him to hate it, and hide it, and even with it gone, it was still ingrained in him. And he hated it. It wasn’t like he loved his lisp before the squip came along. No, he hated it _so_ much. It made him a target for teasing and it made him feel shitty about himself. But he was trying to not be so ashamed of it, but that stupid fucking voice in his head still told him it was terrible and ugly, like everything else about him.

Jake helped. Well, Rich never told him about his insecurities, too embarrassed to bring them up, but simply Jake’s presence helped calm his nerves and clear his head. Most of the time. Some days, even Jake couldn’t help him shake away the feelings.

But this time, Jake noticed.

“You’ve been quiet today,” he pointed out.

Rich shrugged.

“Why?”

“I dunno,” Rich replied, shrugging again.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Jake sighed. “Listen, whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that, right?” Rich looked up at him, unable to fight the smile that tugged at his lips. “I know.” “So then tell me what’s bothering you now. Is it your dad? Cause you can come stay with-”

“No.” Rich could sense Jake getting impatient, and sighed. “My fucking...my _lisp_.”

“Oh. Really? That’s what’s been bothering you all day?”

He nodded.

And then Jake laughed.

“Why the fuck are you laughing?” Rich asked, crossing his arms over his chest, annoyed (and self-conscious).

“No, I mean, I’m not laughing at you, it’s just- why?”

“Cause I sound-”, pick a word other than stupid, it has an ‘s’, “dumb!”

Jake shook his head. “I think you sound adorable,” he said, flashing him a signature charismatic grin.

Rich felt his face go red, and he averted his eyes to the ground.

“Hey, look at me,” Jake said, dropping his smile for a more serious expression.

Rich did as he was told, somewhat reluctantly.

“I love your lisp. I love your scars. I love your hair and your freckles and your smile. Everything that you don’t like about yourself, I love.”

He couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Okay?” Jake asked, putting an arm around him.

“Okay,” he replied, leaning into his touch.

It wasn’t going to be easy for him to accept his lisp. Or his scars. Or himself, really. And Jake didn’t have the magical power to cure him; Jake would have to accept that. But they could try. And eventually, maybe he’d stop wearing sweaters that hid the burns and stop dancing around words that would show his lisp. And hopefully, Jake would still love him for it like he said.

For the first time in a long time, Rich felt hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short and cheesy, but i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
